


Picnic in the Woods

by CatKyle



Series: Wally Oneshots~ =^-^= [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle
Summary: Dick was called to the cave by a certain speedster, what could he possibly want on his birthday?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Wally Oneshots~ =^-^= [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542985
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Picnic in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for Dickie's birthday, but obviously I'm a day late. But you know what, I got something out within the week so that's a win in my book!

“Hi Robin! I didn’t think you would be here today. I don’t have any cookies for you, Wally already got to them.” M’gann greeted Robin with a hug. She spun him around and set him back down on the cave floor. Robin’s cackle rang throughout the cave. “That’s alright, I didn't come here for cookies. Nice to see you Miss M. Where is Walls anyway? He actually called me here.” Robin looked around, half expecting the speedster to speed into the room at the mention of his name.

M’gann looked thoughtful for a moment. “I don’t really know, I haven't seen him since he left for his room, he might still be there.” Robin grinned at the Martian. “Thanks Miss M!” He ran off towards Wally’s room in the mountain. “You’re Welcome!” rang in the distance behind him. Robin got to the speedster’s room and quickly put in his password. The door slid open to reveal his red-headed reindeer. He spun around from looking at something on his bed and gave a slight gasp. “Rob!” He grinned and quickly gathered the bird in his arms, spinning him around the room. The door closed automatically after the ebony and slid closed with barely a sound. 

After Wally put Robin down, the bird feigned annoyance. “Why is everyone doing that today?” Wally wrapped his arms around his waist. “It’s the curse of being the loveable short person. Trust me, I had to live with it when I was your age.” He rests his head on Robin’s shoulder. Robin sighed and rested his cheek on Wally's shoulder. Wally pulls away after a moment and takes his bird by the hand. "I actually have something planned for today, as much as I would stay here all day with you." Robin stumbled behind him a deep red flush on his face. Wally stopped to punch in a code at the zeta tube and pulled Robin inside. They stepped out in an alleyway. 

Robin, now in a state to ask questions, asked his kind-of-boyfriend, "Wally? Where are we going?" He had gotten his blush under control in the walk, more like a jog, to the zeta tube. Wally smiled at him, a secretive smile that, after years of being his best friend, told him not to worry and to trust him. That look had never betrayed him before so Robin put all of his faith in Wally and just squeezed his hand, taking off his glasses. Wally's eyes seemed to melt at the blues revealed and he drew Dick into a sweet but passionate kiss. Dick felt his head spin as Wally moved his lips against his and wrapped his arms around his waist. He couldn't believe he had missed out on this for years, how much time they had wasted.

By the time Wally pulled away they were struggling to breathe and people were in the alleyway. Wally got his breathing under control and waited until Dick gathered his bearings. He tugged on his arm and led them out of the alleyway and through the small town they were in. Dick still couldn't figure out where they were and was a little frustrated that Wally wouldn't tell him. He let it go however, he would know when they got to where Wally was taking him. Dick was about ready to beg Wally to tell him where they were going from the curiosity, when Wally suddenly took a sharp left towards a path in the woods. Wally held some branches away from Dick and let him walk through. He guided Dick through the woods and moved more branches away, allowing the view to see a clearing in the woods, a picnic blanket right in the middle with an assortment of baked pies, tarts, fruits, and sandwiches that must have been prepared by Aunt Iris.

"Surprise! I know I made you walk a while but I hope it was worth it.. anyway, happy birthday Babe!" Wally scuffed his foot on the ground and his hands shook nervously. Dick grabbed his head and forced him down for a searing kiss. Wally sighed into the kiss, placing his hands on Dick's hips and pulling him closer. A few minutes later they broke apart panting. "We should.. get into the food now, that's the.. whole point of a picnic after all." Wally managed out, not moving an inch away despite his words. "Yeah, probably." Dick found the courage to break away from his lover. He turned towards the spread in front of him and sat down with his legs crossed. Wally followed suit and he held a chocolate covered strawberry to Dick's lips. Dick smiled and indulged him, eating the strawberry and sucking the chocolate from Wally's fingers. Wally shivered and shoved down the arousal.

Both boys were stuffed at the end, even Wally. They laid back against the grass and stared at the sky together. It was the middle of the day so there weren't any stars, but they could look at the clouds over the treetops and watch the birds fly past. It felt perfect because of the stuffed Thanksgiving meal feeling they both had. They were chatting about old missions and patrols and joking about things that had happened at their schools. They were discussing new video game releases that were confirmed for the next year. They were chatting like normal kids because that's all they were in that moment, kids in love. No danger present right around the corner and no overbearing parental figured. Just them. 

"Dick, I want to ask you something important." Wally suddenly spoke up. They had gone into a comfortable silence. Dick looked over at Wally, knees bent and hands over his stomach. "What's up, Wally?" Dick asked. Wally took a deep breath. "We both feel the same about each other right? We love each other?" He looked at Dick, arm across his forehead and hand on his stomach. "Yeah.. what are you getting at?" Dick asked, a pit forming in his stomach. Wally swallowed. "We never made it official and I think this is the perfect moment." Both hearts started pounding with the force of a thousand drums. The boys sat up and faced each other. 

"Will you be my boyfriend, forever and always?" Wally held out a ring pop ring. Dick had his hands over his mouth and tears were streaming down his face. When he moved his hands from his mouth to speak, he found that the words simply wouldn't give themselves sound. He nodded his head up and down rapidly. Wally took his hand and slid the ring pop on his finger like you would in a marriage proposal. Dick looked at it for a moment before throwing himself into Wally, tossing them to the grass. Dick's arms wrapped themselves around Wally's neck and tears slowly made their way down Wally's face. They pressed their lips together in the sweetest kiss they've shared and would've never pulled away had their need for oxygen been too strong. 

"I love you Wally, forever and always. Thanks for the best birthday ever." Dick was smiling the widest he ever had in his life. The brightest he ever will. 

Until Wally proposed, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and share your thoughts, I crave validation~


End file.
